The present disclosure relates to an assembling device for a bush, and more particularly, to an assembling device for a bush, which can stably support a bush and be widely used.
In general, a multi-link suspension of a vehicle connects a hub to a sub-frame, the hub including a plurality of independent arms coupled to a wheel. A front-wheel or rear-wheel member of the suspension is mounted on a vehicle body through a bush, and a stopper is applied to minimize a risk caused by separation of the bush. A protrusion formed on the stopper is pressed into an inner pipe of the bush.
The inner pipe must secure a minimum thickness such that the protrusion of the stopper is pressed into the inner pipe of the bush.
In this case, the weight and price of the bush may increase, and the shape design for a rubber part of the bush may be limited. Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving the problem.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-0115541 published on Nov. 19, 2010 and entitled “Structure of multi-link suspension”.